To Win the Heart of a Pirate
by Waiting in the Wings
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet just wanted a nice quiet vacation, what she got was pirates, sea monsters and goddesses, but she's gotta admit being Kidnapped by a gorgeous pirate has got its perks. Pirate Will, kidnapped Lizzie sparks will fly. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own any of the Pride and Prejudice cast, or anyone from Pirates of the Caribbean. Though I do wish I owned Captain Jacket Sparrow. **

Elizabeth Bennet breathed in the sea air and smiled. She was incredibly pleased to be able to take a vacation away from her Mother and sisters. She was even more pleased that her older sister Jane had been able to accompany her, on this excursion.

"Isn't it very sweet of dear, Mr. Collins to invite us to visit his Caribbean home?" Jane asked; interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts.

Elizabeth, turned to her innocent sister, and snorted. "Jane, you're too kind. Our dear cousin, is not doing anything out of the goodness of his heart, it's more like he's wife hunting," She paused letting the thought sink in, before adding, "It must be mating season in the Caribbean."

"Lizzie!" Jane exclaimed trying rebuked her, but failed by letting out a giggle. "That's a very indecent thing to say." She added.

Lizzie turned to Jane laughing. "You know it's true. If there wasn't a possible suitor involved, Mother wouldn't have allowed you out of her sight." Lizzie shook her head grinning, "You're the only hope she has. Lydia and Kitty can only be described, as flirtatious nitwits, there isn't a respectable man that would have them, and Mary was born to live in a convent, praying and reading all the time-"

"And, what about you Lizzie," Jane interrupted, "why wouldn't you attract a respectable man!" she demanded fiercely.

Lizzie threw her head back, and laughed. "Dearest Jane, I am not respectable, or conventional, a respectable man wouldn't come near me." She then reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her sister's arm. "Don't worry though, who knows, I might find me a pirate who loves me." She giggled.

Jane jerked away from her sister's hand and turned to face her. "Elizabeth Bennet! If you so much, as go near anything that resembles a pirate, I will-I will-I will marry Mister Collins!" She threatened.

"I might just have to find a pirate just so I can see him court you." Lizzie teased. "I remember him from a few Christmas's ago; he was always a greasy, toadish, man, and slimy too. Can you imagined if he touched you! What about after you were married-"

"Elizabeth! Hush!" Jane cried slapping a hand over her sister's mouth. "Be quiet! There are rough men on this ship, if they hear you, they might take you to be some kind of -" Jane looked around making sure there weren't any men around, "whore!" she whispered.

Lizzie removed her sister's hand, and laughed. She was about to respond, when a cabin boy, who couldn't have been more than twelve ran up, and tugged on the sleeve of Lizzie's dress.

"Ladies, the captain said to go below deck immediately, a pirate ship has been spotted, and it's coming this way!"

* * *

><p>Captain Stone-Heart William Darcy, had once been a gentleman, he had once fancied himself in love with a beautiful woman name Elaina Norrington, but then he had found her with his best friend, Jack Wickham. He had had let Jack go with only a shallow cut over his chest where his heart was.<p>

"That's so you will know a quarter of the pain I feel now." He had said, before tearing out of the tavern bedroom where he had found them.

"I should have stabbed his heart out, when I had the chance." He growled, as he watched the ship grow closer, and closer.

"Capin, will we be looting this ship, or are we attacking for a special reason?" Darcy's first mate, Mr. Devin Yancy, asked.

Darcy had met him, when he had pulled Darcy out of the gutter. Drunk and insane with grief, Darcy had been inconsolable, until he met Devin. He had recruited Darcy to work as a cabin boy, on a ship known, as the Persephone. It was that day he became a pirate.

"A special reason, we need information out of the captain. I am looking for a man known, as Jack Wickham, and my sources say that was the last ship he worked aboard." Darcy said, gripping the railing with all his might. Just his name had the power to send him into a rage like he had never felt before.

"Sir, what shall we do if we find this, ah, Jack Wickham?" Mr. Devin Yancy, asked?

Darcy turned to face him, and gave him a cold look. "Kill him!"

**Okay, my first fic in a really long time. Read and review, so I'll know what you think.**


	2. My sister's been kidnapped by pirates

Lizzie had never been a coward, she had never been a timid mouse of a girl, but at this moment she was terrified. The sound cannon fire and the fierce shouts coming from the men above deck, was enough to make the most courageous woman tremble.

After the cabin boy had warned them of the approaching pirate ship, Lizzie and Jane both hurried below deck, where they found tons of crates to hide behind. Though Lizzie couldn't help, but think that if their cousin had really cared about their safety, he wouldn't have secured their passage on an easily targeted merchant ship.

It wasn't that she was worried about her own safety, but rather Jane's. Jane was delicate, and if anything happened to her, Lizzie didn't know what she would do.

"Lizzie," Jane whispered, tugging urgently on the sleeve of Lizzie's dress, "I think someone's coming."

Lizzie looked out from behind the crate to see a thin figure hurrying down the steps that led to where they were.

She turned to Jane, and whispered urgently, "hurry to the far side of the room, and hide."

Jane nodded her agreement, knowing better than to argue with her sister, when they were in such a perilous situation, but just as she turned to obey, Lizzie grabbed her arm, and said; "Jane no matter what happens don't reveal yourself; It will only harm us both."

She was about to protest, but Lizzie shoved her in the direction of where she wanted Jane to hide, and disappeared behind another crate.

Lizzie knew it was a dangerous risk revealing her presence to the mysterious figure now roaming around the cargo area, but she also knew that if she didn't, Jane was more likely to be found. This in her mind wasn't an option.

The thin figure was standing a random a spot of sunlight, making it incredibly easy to see him. This isn't a very wise choice. Lizzie thought to herself. It makes obvious if he's trying to hide, and obvious if he's trying to find someone, but it makes it easier to reveal myself. She thought wryly, just as she stepped out from her hiding place.

Two things were obvious to Elizabeth, as he caught sight of her. One; he was not a pirate, and two he was trying to hide from someone.

""W-who are you?" he jumped, fumbling, as he pulled out his sword.

Lizzie was amused at the display of false bravado. "I'm a passenger on this ship. Elizabeth Bennet is my name." she said sticking out her hand, feeling as if a curtsy was out of place.

"Jack Wickham, at your service." He said, shaking her hand.

Lizzie couldn't help, but notice his particularly weak handshake. Her Papa always said that you could tell a man's worth, by his handshake. Maybe he was frightened. She thought to herself.

She never got a chance to ask, because next thing she knew a tall, dark headed man came down the steps; sword drawn.

"Jack Wickham, it seems we meet again." He said, with a grim smile, as Jack spun around horror filling his eyes. "It doesn't surprise me, finding you hiding with a woman, while your crew mates die. You always were a coward."

"W-Will?" Jack stuttered in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do what I should have done, three years ago." He said, his blue-green eyes glowing with hatred.

"Will, you wouldn't really kill me, would you?" he asked taking a few steps back.

Will laughed shaking his head, "Jack, I'm not going to kill you," he paused giving a barely perceptible nod, "I'm going to torture you, until your hearts bursts."

Jack looked so terrified Lizzie couldn't stand it, it didn't occur to her, until much later, that a well seasoned sailor shouldn't show this much fear, but so angry was she at these pirates for taking over their ship, and harming honest hardworking men, that she didn't pause to think; instead she stepped out of the shadows, drawing the pirate's attention.

"Let him go, you nefarious pirate!" She shouted.

William Darcy looked at the petite red-head in front of him with a mixture of shock and amusement. She couldn't be much more than a child, and yet she dare yell at him in defense of this blackguard. So great was his surprise he began to laugh.

"Child, I think you've yet to realize who the real nefarious one is." He said, after he had finally stopped laughing.

"First off," she began, "I am not a child! Goodness I was nineteen last October, and secondly how can you judge any one of being evil, when you yourself are a pirate? You tell me what kind of man robs honest hardworking men, when their only crime is happening to come across your ship."

Will couldn't help but admire the fiery indignation in her amber colored eyes. He looked a bit closer to realize, while her face and stature was that of a child, her curves were not. Will shook his head, was he truly taking a good look at a woman, and a woman that dared argue with him no less.

"I must be going insane." He mumbled under his breath.

"What is that?" she asked cupping her hand to her ear, mocking him. "The pirate has no response to my argument? Ha!" She laughed placing her hands on her hips, her eyes continuing to mock him.

Will didn't even bother to respond; he simply whistled for his men, when they arrived, he handed Jack over to one of his stronger crew members, he then went on to tell his men to tie the Lady's hands behind her back, until he decided what to do with her. Will had to admit he admired the fight she put up, when they went to bind her, but she was no match for his larger much stronger men.

"Capin' she's just a child." Devin Yancy murmured in his ear. "What do ye want wi' a child?"

"Devin, do not be deceived, she is no child, merely a woman with a child's height, and face." Will replied, watching as Devin squinted to get a closer look.

"By all the saints, she is a woman!" he exclaimed, then continued in a lower voice. "Why don't ye just take 'er back to the ship? Meanin' no disrespect, sir, but you could use a woman's touch. If ye don't want 'er, I'll certainly take 'er." He said giving Will a roguish wink.

His sudden rage at his first mate's suggestion was unexplainable. He was no fool he know mostly, if not all of his crew members enjoyed the pleasures of women, he turned a blind eye, as long as it didn't interfere with them leaving port, when he desired, but the idea of his first mate using this woman to satisfy himself made him angry.

"Mr. Yancy, she is not one of your tavern wenches, she is a lady of a respectable repute. I will not sully her or have any of my other men sully her, while she is on my ship." He turned to his first mate with a violent look in his eyes. "Is that clear?" he demanded.

"Yes, Capin'." The crew said in unison

"Excellent!" he said with a firm nod. "Now take our prisoners aboard. Place Jack in the brig, and this lady in my rooms. If we make haste we shall dock tonight, and celebrate a job well done."

With that declaration the men wasted no time getting aboard the Persephone, and setting sail. Soon enough they were in port, and Will was alone with the fiery red-head.

Not long after the pirate's left, Jane came out of hiding. She had heard everything, and knew she had to track them, as soon as possible. They would surely kill Lizzie.

"By God," she whispered, as she came above deck surveying the damage, "pirates have kidnapped my sister."


	3. The Impoverished Duchess

Elizabeth could not believe she had been kidnapped by bloody pirates, she had expected to be killed, at the very least stabbed or shot, but not kidnapped.

"Heaven help me, I am a magnet for danger." She muttered under her breath, as she surveyed the room she had been imprisoned in.

It was a lovely room; but oddly gothic, something you didn't expect from a pirate. On the four-poster mahogany bed was a black velvet coverlet; along with the bed was a matching mahogany wardrobe. The walls were covered in some strange black and silver material that felt like silk, but Lizzie could see it was too thick to be silk. She then turned to see, the most beautiful mirror she had ever seen, it was all silver except for the top where an onyx rose sat. So great was its beauty, it took Lizzie a moment to notice the giant jagged crack that ran down the glass.

"Whoever did this must have been very ugly." She murmured off handedly, as she ran her forefinger over the crack.

"They were." A deep male voice rumbled, from behind her.

Elizabeth jumped guiltily, as if she had been stealing the silver, instead of looking at mirror in plain sight. She then turned to see the dark headed Will gazing at her with cold blue-green eyes.

"I suppose now you're going to ravish me, and then throw me to your crew to finish me off?" She said brazenly, trying to break his unnerving stare.

He looked at her if she was some kind of idiot. "Did you not hear me tell the crew that, neither they nor I would so much as lay a hand on you?"

Lizzie felt herself blush, darn her traitorous complexion! "Well, forgive me, but being manhandled by pirates tends to distract one." She said sarcastically, trying to cover up her blushing face.

"Yes, I suppose it would." Will replied, a distracted look on his face.

"Your name is Will, isn't it?" Lizzie asked, realizing that while she knew his name, he didn't know hers.

"Something of that nature," He said with a smirk, " now tell me your name." Will demanded, not even thinking to ask.

She was almost tempted to call him out on his rudeness, but instead chose to ignore it. "It's Elizabeth Bennet," Lizzie said finally, "but you can call me Lizzie. Actually I prefer Lizzie to Elizabeth." She nodded her head decidedly.

"Lizzie?" he murmured circling her, while shaking his head.

"What's wrong with my name?" she demanded nervously, while backing away from him, until her back hit the bed.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head, "it's just too plain, for such a-a-"

"A what?" Lizzie demanded, suddenly fierce. Her mother had always called her a brazen hussy, an unnatural wench. She hated it!

"Never mind," He said shortly, "I'll have the cook bring your dinner, and just so you don't wake up terrified, I'll be sleeping in here, as well. I refuse to demean my authority to my crew." With those words he strode out of the room, and slammed the door with a loud _bang!_

"What a strange man." A shocked Elizabeth said, with a shake of her head, before grinning mischievously. "What a incredibly stupid man." She added, as she strode to the door, and flung it open.

"He's so self-involved; he didn't bother to lock the door. What a lucky girl, am I." Lizzie chuckled, as she left the room, taking care to shut the door behind her.

Charlotte Lucas knew that working aboard a ship full of pirates, as a cook was not the ideal life for a young lady, or a lady in general, but what choices did an impoverished Countess really have? Charlotte had no kind hearted relatives to take her in, without a dowry and with her looks there was not even a small chance she could secure a marriage, unless she married below her rank. Charlotte's only other option would have been to become a governess and heaven knew that she was not a teacher, or a child person.

So when she had spotted Captain Will, asking after a cook, Charlotte had jumped at the chance to travel with pirates. Honestly, what did she have to lose? Her life meant very little without money, and she had no future to speak of. So she had left England, on a Pirate ship, and hadn't looked back since.

That was a three months ago, now she was starting to wonder about being a cook on a pirate ship. The crew ignored her unless they were hungry, and even then they never said thank you, only demanded more. It was beyond exasperating, and Charlotte had come to the conclusion if they weren't in the middle of the ocean, she would have quit.

"At least in London, I received sympathy for being a homely, impoverished, Countess. All I receive here, is orders, and demands." Charlotte grumbled, as she peeled a potato. "I suppose it's better than being a governess." She relented, after a beat.

The thin shoddily nailed together planks that posed as a door, was suddenly slammed open by Captain Will, "Mistress Charlotte!" he bellowed.

"Y-Yes, Captain?" Charlotte said, jumping up from the stool she had been sitting in.

"We have a woman prisoner, and she needs dinner. Don't worry about the crew's supper, they are out celebrating on a raid well done, and won't be home before dawn. Since you are only cooking for one, I expect her dinner to be ready within the hour." He finished, with a curt nod.

Charlotte didn't even get, "Yes, Captain," out of her mouth, before he left, as abruptly, as he came.

"Stupid bloody pirate." Charlotte muttered, under her breath, as she rushed to start supper. "If only I had the courage to stand up for myself." She said, shaking her head wistfully.

Lizzie crept around below deck, trying to avoid Will. It was a surprisingly large ship, and Lizzie already found herself lost, but she wasn't too worried about getting caught, ,she knew all of the crew was on land making merry, and only Will remained on the ship, as long, as she avoided him, she was home free.

She was just about to turn a corner, when she heard a door being slammed open. Lizzie peered around the corner to see Will marching off an angry look on his face.

"I'm glad he didn't see me." Lizzie shuddered, after he had disappeared from sight. "Now to see what room he just stormed out of." She grinned as she cautiously approached the weak looking door.

Lizzie opened the door to see a tall, thin, brunette, woman stomping around the kitchen, with a stormy look on her face.

"Bloody pirates!" she was muttering, as she slammed pots, and pans around.

"I suppose I'm not the only one Will infuriates." Lizzie said louder than she meant to, which caused the woman to spin around a large, deadly looking knife in hand.

"Who are you!" The woman demanded, pointing the knife at Lizzie.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet." She said her hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing on this ship, Elizabeth?" The woman asked her dull grey eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Well, Will, or whatever his name is, kidnapped me, and because he's such an arrogant, self involved, rogue, he left the door to where he was keeping unlocked."

"Well that's no surprise." The woman replied shaking her head, as she laid the knife down. "I'm sorry for waving the knife at you, but you startled me, and on a pirate ship you can never be too safe." She said, turning back to a pot that was now bubbling.

Lizzie saw the sadness, and beaten down look in the woman's eyes. She felt sympathy for her; it had to be hard working as a cook, for a bunch of crude, demanding, pirates.

"Let me help you." Lizzie said taking the wooden spoon the woman was holding before she could protest. "Tell me your name." Lizzie urged, as she stirred what appeared to be some sort of sauce.

She looked at Lizzie, as if she was torn between jerking the spoon out of her hand, or just sitting and telling this strange girl her name.

"Charlotte Lucas." She said finally, while taking a seat on a stool beside the stove. "Why did the Captain, bother kidnapping you? You can't be more than a child." She said eyeing Lizzie with some apprehension.

"First off I am not a child! I cannot understand why the people on this ship think I am child; and secondly if I was a child, I certainly would not be a child prostitute-"

"N-No, I would n-"

Lizzie held up her hand, silencing to Charlotte's protests, "Miss Lucas, don't even deny your thoughts. Your face is an open book, and it tells me what you're thinking."

"I apologize." Charlotte said apologetically, her cheeks crimson.

"No worries, I can't blame you. I'm sure you've seen these men with terrible women." Lizzie replied with a shrug, but to her surprise when she turned to look at Charlotte, she was shaking her head.

"No. The men they can do what they wish off the ship, but on board the Captain won't let won't allow them to have prostitutes." Charlotte explained.

Just as Lizzie was about to reply the kitchen door was flung open, by a furious Will.

"That bloody woman escaped!" Will roared furiously, not noticing Lizzie standing by the stove gazing at him with amusement. "She's a witch I tell you, a bloody sorceress!"

"I do believe that if I was a sorceress, I would have escaped off this ship, and not being hanging around the kitchen." Lizzie commented laughingly.

"You, you little-" He broke off cursing. "I ought to hang you by your toes, you little imp!"

Much to Will's horror neither Elizabeth, nor Charlotte seemed the least bit fearful of his temper; in fact they both started laughing wildly at his outburst.

"I am a fearsome, murderous, pirate! FEAR ME!" he roared, at them. He was Stone-Heart Will, not some amusement for two females.

"Oh. We fear you, Flint-Heart." Elizabeth said, suddenly serious, which made Will suspicious.

"You do?" Will, asked quizzically.

"Yes, you're very frightening, I'm so frightened now that I have to keep laughing, otherwise my nerves will tear me apart." She said looking at him innocently.

"You're mocking me!" He exclaimed, suddenly realizing what she was about. "You bloody little imp." Will, said angrily, as he grabbed her by the arm. "I ought to lock you in the brig, or better yet strap you to the mast!" He threatened, dragging her out of the kitchen.

"Charlotte have that meal in my rooms within the hour, or you will be receiving your own punishment." He called over his shoulder, gripping Elizabeth tighter, as she almost fell over from laughing so hard.

Charlotte's reply was a laugh and a roll of her eyes, as she watched Will all but carry Lizzie from the room

* * *

><p>Jane felt an uncontrollable fury in her chest, as the captain yet again explained to her that they would not chase after the pirates in a attempt to save her sister.<p>

"So I'll have to wait until we reach port, and you can contact the Navy!" She said in disbelief. "Do you understand, my sister was kidnapped by pirates? The captain probably stripped her, and threw her to the crew!"

"Madam, remember propriety." The captain reprimanded.

"To the devil with propriety," Jane shouted, "my sister is probably being raped and abused, and all you care about is bloody propriety. What kind of man refuses to save a young lady in trouble?" she demanded.

"The kind that has, at least fifty wounded men on board." He replied, while calmly place his hands on the desk and leaning back.

Jane was smart enough to see that this was getting her nowhere, and arguing further would only cause the captain to lock her in her room. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Thank you, captain for your time. I won't bother your further." She said with a serene smile, before exiting the room.

As Jane strode to her room, a plan was forming in her mind, a dangerous, life-threatening plan, but one that would save her sister. It was quite simple actually; she had to get the crew to mutiny.

**Chapter three done! Sorry for the long delay, my computer was broken and I just got it fixed. I hope you enjoy, and if you do click the button and review.**


	4. Lizzie's Tavern Brawl

Lizzie couldn't help but laugh, as Will dragged her back to his room. He was so disgruntled; this was amusing because he obviously thought of himself, as calm, cool and collected, which was obviously a façade.

"What on earth possessed me to kidnap such a witch as you I'll never know." Will muttered to himself; as he kicked open the door to his cabin. "I should have shot you, or better yet taken you into port and sold you to a brothel," he paused; a wicked grin coming over his face, "wait a minute, I can still do that." Will said.

"Oh, please, you wouldn't dare." Lizzie said jerking her arm out of his grip, and taking a seat on the bed. "I don't believe for a minute you're that type of rogue." She commented.

Will was thoughtful a minute before answering. "What type of rogue do you believe me to be, Mistress Bennet?" he questioned, while moving to lean against a bed post.

Lizzie made a face at his "Mistress Bennet" comment before answering. "You're the type that pretends to be a rogue just to strike fear into the heart of men, while underneath his façade he's nothing but a tender-hearted-"

Elizabeth never finished her sentence because she was suddenly pinned down to the bed, his body hovering over her.

"Mistress Bennet, I have been kind to you, but make no mistake I am not one of your regency gentlemen; I do not fetch lemonade while you gossip with your friends, I do not roll over or kneel just because you enter the room. I am pirate, a filthy rogue, who murders, pillages, and plunders. I take women as my own, and leave them wanting after me, not the other way around, and you best not forget that." Will finished, deadly cool.

Elizabeth was an idiot; she knew how to handle herself. Lizzie wrapped her leg around his, and pushed up, while kicking him in the back of his leg causing his leg to give out, and then knock her and him in the floor, but this time with her on top of him.

"Captain Stone-Heart, I am not a whore you decided to kidnap. I might not be a lady, but I have morals. I will not strip off my clothes when you demand, I will not change myself to fit your wishes, I will never call, or want after you, or even think of you, unless you're in my presence, and even then if I do direct my thoughts after you, they will be reminders of your arrogant attitude, and your horrible people skills, and further more you're the one who placed me aboard this ship, not the other way around. You best not forget that." Elizabeth said, placing both hands on his chest, preparing to push herself to her feet, but suddenly found herself trapped by his iron grip.

"Elizabeth," Will began his sea colored eyes intense, "You're a brave woman. No one questions me, they fear me. Your audacity intrigues me." He finished, sitting up forcing her to fall in his lap, before leaning his head over hers.

He's going to kiss me Elizabeth thought, partly horrified, and partly excited. She wondered if his lips were as cold as his eyes, but then there was a knock on his door, and then she was on the floor, and he was opening the door.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Will said taking a tray, before shutting the door again, and turning to back to her. "Well you better pick yourself up off the floor so you can eat." He said, as if nothing had happened.

Lizzie bit back a sharp retort, and nodded instead, climbing to her feet, and taking the tray from him.

"I'll be back in a little while, make yourself comfortable." He said, before striding out of the room.

"Bloody, Pirate!" Elizabeth growled at the door, before slamming herself face first on the bed.

Will felt as if he was dying, his heart was racing, his head was pounding, and he couldn't focus. The only thing he could see was her almond shaped amber eyes snapping at him, daring him to fight her. She was tiny, but so bold, never had he met a woman who would dare argue with him. Didn't she know how easily he could snap her in two? He strode across the deck leaning his head against the mast. He had almost kissed her!

"What's wrong with me?" Will whispered. He hadn't felt like this since Elaina and that was an obvious disaster. His hate for her and Jack had kept him numb for so long, he had forgotten what it felt like to feel anything. "Stupid little girl." He muttered banging his head against the mast.

It was then the lantern lights, and the music and yelling from port caught his attention. Why shouldn't he be allowed to celebrate with his crew? Will nodded his head it was time for him, to live like a pirate.

Jack was furiously trying to think of a way to escape his prison, he had been trapped for coming at least fifteen hours, and he hadn't seen or heard anyone, but then again he was in the bowels of the ship so that was no surprise.

"If I hadn't run into that bloody female, I wouldn't be trapped here." He practically screamed. Jack's plan had been fool-proof wait until the pirates jumped aboard ship, then while everything was chaos escape to the cargo hold, and hide until the fight was over. Except he had ran into that frustrating, but yet delicious Miss Bennet.

Jack knew the first thing he would do once he escaped would be to convince her to join him, and then when they were alone, he would ravish her, and enjoy all the things she had to offer.

"Yes," he grinned, "now all I have to do is escape."

The loud music, and laughter, along with the rum was almost enough to make Will numb again, but he wasn't quite there. He had always been able to hold his liquor well, which was fine until he was trying to drown himself in rum.

"Lad, trust me, this isn't gonna fix it." A male voice with a hint of a Scottish brogue said.

Will turned to see a man wearing a dirty tunic, from the grayish it color it looked to him, as if it had been white at some point.

"You don't know that, old man." Will retorted, annoyed that the man had confirmed what he had just been thinking.

The man turned to look at him with sad grey eyes. "Yes, I do that, probably better than anyone here. I sit and drink day in and day out, trying to forget the things I've lost, but the bottle is never deep enough to completely wipe out the memories."

"Well how do you know, I'm trying to forget something?" Will demanded. "Maybe I just love rum."

"No one just loves rum;" the old man commented sagely, "everyone here is trying to forget something, but you Lad are too good to be spending your time in the cups. You have to much potential to let it go to waste."

Will felt a twinge of anger at the man's words, that old man didn't know him from Adam, he had no business giving him any sort of advice. He was a pirate, worse than scum, and if that didn't speak for his lack of potential nothing else would. Will made sure the old man was aware of this.

The man leaned closer to Will, his eyes sparkling now. "Lad, that's what makes you perfect for this opportunity. Only a gentleman rogue could ever hope to pull this off." The man replied excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Will demanded, feeling a strange prickling sensation come over his skin, as the man became more animated.

"Old pirate lore speaks of an island, where a goddess sleeps. If you find this island, and capture the goddess in pure silver shackles, she will grant you anything you desire. Many a pirate has tried to find the shackles, and the island, and many a pirate was never seen again. "

"What does this have to do with me?" Will, asked suddenly curious.

The old man gave Will a look that said he was more than just a drunken Scotsman, and he could see right to his soul. "Maybe something, maybe nothing, but it is obvious to me that you're a man that's in need of a wish, why not hunt down the shackles and the island? Maybe you will learn something." The old man shrugged, "I am in possession of the map you need to find both the island, and the shackles, but if you take the map you have to begin the journey."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not just go to the island yourself?" Will, asked suddenly suspicious. He knew there had to be a catch in there somewhere, nothing was ever really free.

The old man shrugged again, "you remind me of someone I used to know, and I am an old man. I have no use for wishes, but I do know this map is real, and I want it to go to someone who will use it properly. It's yours no cost, but I'll say it again if you take the map you must go on this journey." He studied Will a minute before finishing with, "so Lad, what will you do?"

Will thought for a moment, if he took the map what's the worst that could happen? He might find he was sent on a wild goose chase, and if the old man was right, and he could capture this so called goddess, he could wish he had never met Elaina, and have as completely different life. What could it hurt? Besides he had nothing to lose.

"I'll take it." Will said with a nod of his head.

"Excellent." The old man chuckled, reaching into his threadbare jacket, to pull out a worn piece of parchment. "It's all yours." He said handing Will the map.

Then the strangest thing happen, the minute Will's fingers wrapped around the paper, the old man was gone. It was as if he had never had been there. Will rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but the man was truly gone, and Will was left with a piece of old parchment in his hands.

"Get that boy!" a big brawny man screeched, as a boy who couldn't be more than twelve darted past where the big man had tried to pin him to the wall.

"What did he do?" someone shouted out.

"He tried to cheat me at cards, and if my eyesight wasn't so keen he would have gotten away with it." The large man bellowed, as he tried to grab the boy by the scruff of his neck, but the boy was too quick.

"You stupid oaf, I didn't cheat, with an numbskull like you playing I wouldn't of had to cheat." The boy said laughing impishly, as the drunken brute tried to catch him.

Will watched the boy jump around the room, with the man stumbling after him with some amusement, until he heard the boy speak. He knew that voice well; it had taunted him just a few hours ago, mocking him in a similar manner.

"Elizabeth Bennet." He muttered, but just as he muttered this, the drunken man managed to catch her by the collar, of what Will was sure was stolen clothes.

"Got you, you little snot nosed brat!" the man snarled slamming her against a wall. "Now yer gonna give me, me money back, or I'll be choppin yer dainty little fingers off."

"Bite me." She retorted cheerfully, before taking her foot and making a well placed kick to his groin. Will watched horrified as her bottom him the floor with a loud thump, and the man doubled over cursing.

_He's going to kill her_. Will thought horrified.

Elizabeth just managed to scurry out of his line of fire, before he came barreling after her a second time. _What am I going to do? _She thought, trying to figure out how to get of here with her body parts intact.

_Maybe leaving the ship wasn't such a good idea._ She thought, as she skirted around a table, just as his fist came slamming down just barely missing her nose. _Yes, it definitely wasn't. _Lizzie decided just as her back bumped against the wall, making her realize she was cornered.

"Nowhere to go, you stupid wretch." The man growled.

Elizabeth shut her eyes, and waited for the blows to come, but they never did. A moment later when she hadn't been beat within an inch of her life, she opened her eyes to see a man knocking the brute to the ground, she then realized it wasn't just a man, it was Will!

"Maybe that will sober you up." Will growled, as he kicked the man in the stomach, before turning to Elizabeth. "Come on, before someone else comes after you." He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the tavern.

As soon as they were a safe distance from the tavern, his lecture began.

"What do you think you were doing?" he demanded grabbing her by the shoulders. "You could have been killed, or worse! Do you have any idea what he would have done if he had found out you were a woman?"

Elizabeth shrugged to stubborn to admit he had saved her from a horrible beating. "I was perfectly fine. He was too drunk to actually hit me, I can handle myself." She said assuredly.

"Elizabeth! Are you insane, or do you have a death wish? Because that man drunk or no, would have beat you to a bloody pulp, but not only that you were taunting him as well!" Will shouted.

"I would have escaped. I can take a punch, no need to worry." She replied reassuringly, hoping it would calm him down. It's not like she hadn't ever been in a tavern before, when she was younger her father would take her along to his club, and as she grew older she would slip off herself to a country tavern. She had learned to play cards from her father's friends, and as she got older she found she was a decent player. So when her sister's wanted a ribbon or some other frivolous thing, and her parents were short on funds, she would slip on a borrowed boys clothes, and go play cards. It was horribly indecent, but it only mattered if she was caught, and she hadn't been before tonight.

"What kind of proper lady are you?" Will asked exasperated. "You dress up like a boy, you play cards, you get into fights, and you argue with pirates! Is England completely backwards, or are you some kind of oddity?"

"I suppose I am odd, my mother reminds me of often enough of that, but I can't change who I am." Lizzie said hurt that he thought her strange like everyone else.

Will ran his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth. "I was so worried, you're so tiny compared to that oaf, and there you were antagonizing him. I swear when he picked you up and slammed you against the wall I about lost it!"

He turned to see her looking at him oddly, as if she couldn't comprehend what he just said, but then she smiled and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, for defending me. I might have been permanently damaged if he had hit me, so that was really kind of you."

Will felt something bubble up inside of him, he felt oddly warm, which was ridiculous; pirates didn't have warm and fuzzy feelings, especially not for oddities like her.

"I would have done it for anyone, not just you." He said coldly, trying to block the remorse, as her amber eyes when cold.

"I wasn't suggesting that! You stupid arrogant oaf." She said jerking away from him. "Oh, you stupid blundering fool, why didn't you just leave me there then! I probably would have been better off!" Lizzie shouted furious. "Fine then, since I'm so insignificant, I'll just get out of your way." and just like that she took off disappearing into the crowd.

Jane had begun her plan to mutiny, just as she thought the sailors weren't happy with their captain, he had been docking their pay, but still demanding they work long hours. The only one of the crew that didn't seem to mind was a sailor named Charles Bingley. He was wealthy, but his father insisted that he work as a sailor for at least for years before he received his inheritance, but he had found he enjoyed working on a ship, and had been working on the ship for five years. Jane wouldn't admit, but she found his happy disposition, and contentment with wherever he was, very admirable.

But even though he didn't mind if the captain docked his wages, he was defensive of the men he worked for, and when the whispers of mutiny circled the ship, he was the first to agree to help. Jane was happy for his help and companionship, as she plotted, to get boat under her control, and then save her sister.

Will was relieved to find that after searching for Lizzie for hours, when he returned to the ship she was sound asleep in his bed, but it did cause dilemma, because there was nowhere for him to sleep.

He looked at her innocent face, as she slept, and wondered how someone who looked so sweet when they slept could be so much trouble when they were awake.

"My little imp." He muttered under his breath, as he reached out gently and stroked her face.

"Don't leave!" she cried out, causing Will to jump. It took him a moment to realize she was just having a nightmare.

"Sleep, little imp." He whispered, stroking her cheek.

She moaned in her sleep, and start mumbling again. Will couldn't look at her innocent face, and not want to hold her, so he took her in his arms, and began to sing a song he had learned from his Mother.

"Sleep tight little angel,"

"I'll watch over you,"

"And keep you safe tonight,"

"Sleep my sweet,"

"I'll hold you tight,"

"Until you're fast asleep,"

"Sleep beautiful,"

"Don't you dare cry,"

"I'll watch over you,"

"Until morning is nigh."

**Another chapter done! Thank you guys so much for the reviews they make me happy, and make me write faster so keep it up, and I'll keep it up. **


End file.
